


当不知道说什么的时候，千万别说真话  If you don't know what to say,never tell the truth

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dransy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: once upon time,two little liers met each other and fell in love





	当不知道说什么的时候，千万别说真话  If you don't know what to say,never tell the truth

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most satisfying work of mine; and if you are interested, you can try to use a translator

《当不知道说什么的时候，千万别说真话》  
1.  
每次当讨论到究竟人性本善还是人性本恶的时候，小马尔福先生都会毫不犹豫的选择人性本恶。不是出于家庭教育的后天因素，只是源于生而为人的真实体验。  
马尔福喜欢谎言和欺骗。喜欢自己的谎言，喜欢对别人欺骗。当然那都只是些无伤大雅的玩笑，只是为了好玩罢了。  
从小饱览群书认真好学的德拉科马尔福在童话里书找到有力论据：谎言有魔力，能让麻瓜小孩长出一副高挺的鼻子。当他满脸欣喜的读完这个故事合上书的时候不住感慨，果真书是人类进步的阶梯。  
那是1986年，脱口而出的第一句谎言让六岁的德拉科逃过了他父亲卢修斯马尔福的惩罚，从此他便再也没戒掉撒谎的习惯。

因为生活总是平淡无奇，所以真实索然无味。正如明亮的画作总是用夸张的色彩渲染，文学总是捕捉不易察觉的想象，造假唯一需要付出的代价就是收获高于现实的美。  
小潘西帕金森喜欢编造些故事，例如在小预言家预科班的时候，骗小伙伴们自己有家族秘籍，可以带领大家在老师面前集体隐身而不被老师抓住，虽然这个秘籍她总是声称要等待最讨厌的课才能使用，而最讨厌的课直到预科毕业都没有降临，但她还是凭此成为学校一姐。  
她的添油加醋技能在十岁那年达到最高值，甚至有一次在入睡道晚安前称自己看到了夜骐。这本是她天马行空无恶意的谎言，倘若她妈妈注意到她的小书桌上摊开着的《儿童版魔法生物百科》，就不至于被吓得一晚上没有合眼。

总之不是因为自己想撒谎，只是在生活的压力下他们逐渐感觉到一谎解千愁的魅力，爱上了自己的谎。

2.  
德拉科和潘西都是小预言家预科学校的学生，只不过一个在一班且常年不来上学，一个在二班且很少出班门。  
两人彼此早就有所耳闻，知道对方的存在，眼熟但是对不上号。不过全大不列颠岛也就那么几个纯血统家族，等到上了霍格沃茨的年龄，往新生群里望去，人群就分成了“预科班眼熟脸”和“麻瓜出身懒得认识脸”。二人分别将千年间被百万人戴过的不卫生分院帽戴在头上，不出一秒又摘下，德拉科和潘西都往“预科班眼熟脸”所占领的长桌走去。

3.  
德拉科和潘西正式认识是在上学的第二天，白天学生们沉浸在霍格沃茨的新奇赞叹中，夜晚又会有呜咽想家的哭声从被窝里传来。  
这赞叹声的小主人们中不包括德拉科，呜咽被窝的主人们中也不包括潘西。  
“这有什么新奇的，你们真该来威尔特郡长长见识。”德拉科这样说。  
“我七岁就敢独自在外游荡三天四夜，早就习惯了四海为家。”潘西这样说。  
两个正处于中二期，又对此处境毫不知情的男孩和女孩对视了一眼，德拉科先伸出了友谊之手：“德拉科.马尔福，我在预科学校见过你。”  
废话，学校里就那么几个人，能没见过吗，潘西心里想，然而到了嘴边出声的却是：“我叫潘西.帕金森，我听说过你，预科班的老师都爱夸你，把你挂在嘴边。”潘西友好的笑，接住了德拉科的小手。  
真是个爱胡说的女孩，预科班老师没一个不对我头疼的，德拉科腹诽，但他没说出声，只是握住潘西的手，有模有样的晃了两下。

4.  
德拉科对外宣称潘西是自己最好的朋友，因为有学院里最漂亮人气最高的女生作为最好的朋友，对每个小男孩来说都是值得夸耀的事情。  
但很遗憾，小撒谎精不知道是有意为之还是真的这样错误以为，总之他最好的朋友不是潘西.帕金森，是格雷戈里.高尔和文森特.克拉布，两个又高又壮的男生，德拉科需要他们的陪伴，更需要他们的体积来帮助他在学校里横行的时候刷出存在感。  
小时候大家都玩过一种游戏，对着来往最多，表面功夫下的最深的人说：“你是我最好的朋友。”但实际上对方不过是玩伴，还很可能是互相看不顺眼但又无法明说的讨厌鬼。  
从这个角度来看，潘西觉得德拉科说她是他最好的朋友，可能并不是在说谎。

5.  
一个女孩子因为聚众打架，不管是挥舞魔杖还是撕扯头发，总归是不太能见人的事情，更何况潘西这次干仗是两者兼有。  
当她被德拉科从混乱中揪出来的时候，她的刘海一部分紧贴脑门，一部分爆炸一样的竖立着，袒露出被尖利指甲抓出的血红痕迹，在伤口下她黑色的眼睛含着愤怒的泪水，试图从德拉科臂膀里挣扎出来，被德拉科抓的更紧。  
“我的戒指还在里面呢，那群蠢货把我的戒指打掉了！”潘西喊着要去找戒指，随后又镇定下来，仿佛刚才愤怒的是另一个人，她贴在德拉科耳边，小声的讲她的秘密发现：“你知不知道拿戒指打人可疼了。”  
德拉科不知道，他也不想知道，他只觉得在这么嘈杂的地方潘西还要用讲悄悄话的语气跟他说话，很好笑，有点异样，但还是很好笑。  
这个年纪的少男少女都处于情窦初开的阶段，潘西这副鬼样子被男生们看见恐怕是纵使家缠万贯也嫁不出去了，可惜了她有钱的老爸。德拉科一面挤回人群帮潘西找戒指一面觉得好笑的想。

6.  
霍格沃茨的办学宗旨一直是一视同仁，比如说，不论是谁打架斗殴都会被禁闭。但是也有因材施教的时候，比如说，尖子生打架斗殴不仅要禁闭还要请家长。  
帕金森先生从繁忙的大西洋另一头赶来霍格沃茨，她一向懂事的女儿闹出的严重丑闻，把他脑海中的国际生意都挤到了一边，他坐在招待家长的沙发上，面对着院长斯内普教授阴郁的脸，内心发毛的触角想把惹事的女儿拉回家重新教育个十年八载。  
潘西站在院长办公室门口迟迟不敢进去，她把德拉科教她应付长辈的方法在心里最后复习了一遍，然后理了理领子，推门进去。  
感谢德拉科的金言，潘西逃过一劫。  
他说：“当你不知道说什么的时候，千万别说真话。”

7.  
布斯巴顿学校的女孩们光鲜亮丽的漂亮面容给霍格沃茨的女孩们带来了垂头丧气的暗淡阴霾。漂亮女生真的太多了，女孩子们都感到了来自青春期的沮丧。  
当男孩们在休息室讨论起准备邀请谁来参加舞会的时候，德拉科斟酌了一下说：“可能会找潘西吧。”  
“你是不是喜欢潘西。”男孩们一阵哄笑。  
“我怎么可能喜欢潘西。”德拉科面红耳赤的争辩。  
他没有注意到刚好走近休息室的潘西，刚好听到了那句“我怎么可能喜欢潘西”的潘西。  
那一年的斯莱特林休息室口令是“打倒德姆斯特朗”，也是潘西那天说出口的最后一句话。她突然觉得有点累，有点没劲，什么话也不想讲。

8.  
当德拉科来邀请潘西的时候，潘西才想到德拉科的话不该当真，他也不过还是个嘴硬心软的男孩。  
生活即使不用编造谎言，也可以很有意思，或者说潘西觉得现在挽着德拉科的胳膊，快乐的就像生活在谎言里。  
9.  
六年级的课程已经上了一个月，潘西察觉到德拉科总是独来独往，很少再听到他在人群中高扬的讲话语调。大多时候都是匆匆打个照面，能和德拉科共处显得格外罕见，而物以稀为贵，所以每次潘西都不会放过和德拉科说话的机会。  
例如说她发现德拉科越来越消瘦了，她就会说：“德拉科，你最近越来越英俊了。”她发现有整整两天都没有看到德拉科的身影，那么当他再次出现的时候，她就会说：“德拉科，你最近学习越来越认真了。”  
最后她说：“德拉科，你最近忙什么呢，是不是谈恋爱了？”  
德拉科说是，潘西就放心了，她知道德拉科肯定在忙些别的事情。

10.  
邓不利多校长死了。德拉科当晚混在成年食死徒中一齐逃走，他很想说自己在他们中间格格不入，但他不愿再对自己撒谎，其实他和他们没有什么不同。  
他在那天突然明白过来，自己之所以喜欢撒谎只是因为糟糕的本性让他无法坦然，他需要用谎言来遮盖一切。现如今他卸下伪装回头看自己的一生，发现自己劣迹斑斑，十分不堪。

11.  
1998年，经历过那一年的人都没法将它从记忆中抹去。  
威尔特郡的马尔福庄园再也不会成为任何一个魔王的府邸，也再也不会有忙碌工作的家养小精灵。它在不安的肃静中等待着魔法部传来最后一次审讯通知。  
然而先于通知到来的是许久未见的老同学，潘西坐在盖了白布的沙发上，以沙发为边际，大厅里每个家具都盖上了防灰尘的白布。  
潘西来忠告德拉科，她的声音在空荡荡的屋子里听起来那么认真：“魔法部的人会将那些找不到凶手的罪名强加给你，你千万不要承认，何况就算不加重罪名，马尔福所做的一切也是在劫难逃，我会想办法保护你。”  
于是德拉科再次说谎，不是为了好玩，只是为了躲过牢狱之灾。  
只是听了潘西临走前告诉他的话：“当你不知道说什么的时候，千万别说真话。”

12.  
落魄的斯莱特林毕业聚会。被魔法部宣判无罪的昔日湖底同窗坐在一起，这是难得的一次齐聚，但实际他们都知道再也没法真正聚齐了。  
聚会结束的时候，潘西被德拉科在门口拽住，他笑着像是回到了少年精力旺盛的样子：“要不要我送你回去？”  
“不用了吧，我公寓离这里很近。”  
德拉科一脸赖皮的表情：“最近酒后幻影移形查的很严呢，我感觉我喝的头有点晕，要不你陪我走回去吧。”  
她抬头看着月亮，发白发亮，夏天晚上的风凉爽又带着清香,潘西忍不住说他：“你多大的人了，怎么还说这么爱说谎呢。”  
 德拉科也分不清自己是又在说谎还是真的喝醉了，他拉着潘西的手有点紧张，他问：“你愿不愿意和我一起回到威尔特郡？”

13.  
早在无忧无虑的学生时代，德拉科就想过，真善美这三者，潘西可能只占了最后一个，她不够真诚也不够善良。不过德拉科并不在意，他觉得自己已如此智慧，找一个花瓶更能承托出自己的精英气质。  
成年人有成年人的生活法则，如果想要争取到幸福，那就要停止继续拐弯抹角的欺骗，试着坦白内心，学会表达爱意。  
在那天夏夜的吹拂下，潘西则思考着喜欢说谎，也喜欢说谎的那个人，算不算是一种爱屋及乌。  
-fin-


End file.
